Owen Harris
Owen Harris 'is the 'New Guy' in Season 1, which was released in the September 2012 reboot of ''Surviving High School. Owen was introduced as the new main male protagonist of the game as a replacement of Howard and John who were the main male protagonists of the game before they graduated, and Owen came. Owen's most notable story so far has been his relationships with Zoe and Paige and his troubled past. '''Duration: Season 1: A New Start- Present Storylines Owen first appeared at Centerscore High as the main character during the megapack that was released as part of the major update of the game. Owen was greeted by Zoe and has a liking towards her. Nate slams Owen up to a locker because he likes Zoe as well. He tells Owen to back off. Owen continues to get closer to Zoe regardless. This causes Nate to hate Owen more and he hires Wes to discover more about Owen. Wes discovers that Owen transferred from Pinecrest High after he accidentally put a guy from another school on a wheelchair during a game of football due to the pressure from his dad. Owen then moved to Centerscore to live with his Grandma Betty. Nate taunts Owen about his past and Owen stops going to school. When Zoe finds out what Owen did, Owen apologizes to the guy who he put on a wheelchair and Zoe is pleased with Owen. Zoe is furious when she finds out what Nate did. Owen decides to carry on playing football and joins the football team. When Owen and Zoe are about to kiss Howard comes into play stopping the kiss. Owen later joins Centerscore's high basketball team. When Zoe decides to run for social chair, Owen develops a dislike to Paige who is competing against Zoe as Paige is nasty towards Zoe. However, when Owen and Paige are paired up in a psychology project, the two start to get closer after Owen realizes that there was more to Paige than he thought. The two then kiss. Owen becomes confused about his feelings between Zoe and Paige. Zoe then starts to have a crush on Owen and is upset when she finds out that Paige and Owen kissed and she realizes that Owen likes Paige. Zoe attempts to get closer to Owen regardless although nearly gives up when Autumn makes her realize that sometimes it is best to change course. However, Zoe still decides to carry on trying. Paige is then sent back to her old school, Monarch Prep, by her mother and stepfather and is put on lock down as they want to keep her away from Owen. Zoe discovers what happened to Paige and tells Owen. Zoe and Owen then go to Monarch prep and are chocked when they see Paige on lockdown. Owen and Zoe then play the parts as Romeo and Juliet in the school play. However, Paige then escapes from Monarch Prep and goes to the school play where she arrives to see Owen and Zoe kissing in the scene, upsetting her. Paige is then found by Principal Whitford and taken back to Monarch Prep. Owen then sneaks in to Monarch Prep and he is able to get next to Paige's window. He hears Paige talk with Prissy about how she is going to the Debutante Dance for spring break. As the nerds are going to a robotic competition near the Debutante Dance, Owen joins Robotics Club so he can come. With the help of Erik Ericson, Owen finds Paige although she is not pleased to see him because of his kiss with Zoe. Owen is upset when he finds out that a new guy named Cromwell is trying to date Paige and he fights with Owen. When Owen is about to injure Cromwell, Paige stops him because she loves Owen. Owen and Paige start officially dating. Owen then says an emotional goodbye to Zoe when she graduates. Despite his commitment to her after Paige's mother splits with her fiance Tad leaving them with little money, it is revealed that during the summer break before the new school year in Troublemakers that Owen broke up with Paige because of her money issues. Owen broke up with her also since the breakup, though his decision, takes its toll on Owen leaving him stressed, exhausted due to lack of sleep, and ended up being why he was put into the Troublemakers program for the next school year. Allison Applebee, a new student who was put into the group as a punishment for performing judo on another student, noticed bruises on his knuckles and had asked him about it, Owen admitting that he overheard Zach Wells talking poorly about Paige in the halls and had punched him. He also exposes a part of his history before the football incident, explaining how he was apart of a bad group of kids in town called The 12th Street Kids who would go around spraying graffiti, play pranks, and smash mailboxes. In the episodes bonus scene and later near the end of The Fashionista, he meets face to face with Dom, an old friend of Owen's who is still a 12th Street Kid, who hopes to persuade Owen to continue with his old ways and create mischief with him. He is later faced with Dom another time when Dom once again invites Owen out to cause some mischief with him and the rest of 12th Street Kids but Owen rejects the offer. Another problem Owen is facing is his relationship with Paige. When The Troublemakers work at Owen and Paige begin throwing things at each other. She ran around with Owen's keys, demanding an apology for breaking up with her. Instead, however, Owen pushes a table out of his way, walks up to Paige and kisses her passionately, concluding the episode with the two back together as a couple. In The Float, while Owen is loading on pumpkins, Nate arrives. Nate came to make amends with Spencer, but Owen tricks him into getting paint spilled on him since he knows that Nate is most likely up to trouble. Just after that, Owen is faced with the 12'th Street Kids. They ask him to do him a favor, but that turns into a fight. In The Unusual Suspects, The Troublemakers had got expelled since somebody caused their float to have cheery bombs in it, as well as damaged it which almost killed Allison and broke Spencer's legs. But instead of giving up, they make a list of suspects who may have touched the float. One of the people suspected was Dom, as well as Big Jon. Arriving at the body shop twenty minutes later, Dom and Big Jon begin to tease Owen for bringing Allison along to talk to them. Sal enters the room after hearing the commotion, his appearance scaring Big Jon and Dom back into work. Sal greets Owen with a hug and introduces himself to Allison. Sal apologizes to Owen on behalf of Dom and Big Jon for keying his truck but denies having anything to do with destroying the float. Intimidating Dom into giving a truthful answer, Dom also denies damaging the float. Sal is satisfied with this answer as Sal explains that Dom isn't "dumb enough to lie" to him and promises Owen his word, but Owen rejects this. Sal, angered by his snarky response, slams him up against the wall and threateningly implies that he will hurt Owen's grandma if he continues to refuse becoming a 12th Street Kid again. Owen retaliates in fury by lunging at Sal but he is calmed down later by Allison. Eventually The Troublemakers figure out that it was Brinna who damaged it, and Jeremy who put cheery bombs in it, causing the kids to no longer be expelled, and rather then do troublemakers, go to detention every day after school. However, due to the limited supervision of Ms. Lee, the kids are able to just hangout. When celebrating a Halloween party with the rest of the former troublemakers, Paige and Owen rendezvous with the lights off and the episode ends with them kissing in the restroom. The next week, Erik is shown heading out of detention to look for Paige and Owen who have mysteriously disappeared. Hearing noises coming from a janitors closet, Erik finds them alone together in the dark. Paige and Owen cover it up by explaining that Erik had just caught them in an argument. Erik accepts this lie, unknowing that the two of them are back together. However they are still in a complicated, secret relationship. During the homecoming dance when Paige announced that she was going to go to the dace with Lee, Owen go with Maria in order to make her jealous. Paige enters the dance with Lee and drags him to the dance floor, keeping Owen in her line of sight just as he walks in with Maria as his date. Lee puts two and two together and realizes that Paige is just using him to make the couple jealous but is fortunately fine with it. Owen spots the two of them together and begins to dance with Maria next to Paige, attempting to make her jealous as well. Owen and Maria later ditch the dance to go to a movie together. Annoyed with how she is talking through the movie about Nicole, Owen and Maria get into an argument about how loud she's being when he wants to watch the movie. Travis turns around the row in front of them and shushes them. Maria comments that Owen is a football player that isn't afraid of him. Smirking, Travis takes the challenge. Maria and Owen are later seen outside the theatre where Maria is mad that he didn't defend himself or her. Owen says that they were in the wrong that time and secretly reflects on how much fun he thinks Paige is having with Lee. When celebrating thanksgiving with his fellow Troublemakers at Erik's girlfriend's house Paige and Owen argue over who had more fun at Homecoming. During dinner when everybody was saying what they're thankful for, the two agree that they're thankful that they could put aside their differences for once. Recently Owen has been getting messages from his old group leader Sal about one final task that he must do in order from them to leave him alone which was to be a getaway driver for a crime they would do. One day Paige entered his house to talk to him about how she wants to know where their relationship stands. Owen wanted to talk to her about it but knew the 12 Street Kids would be there sometime soon unfortunately. Paige told Owen that she knew he only took Maria to the dance since Paige took Lee and they both admitted that it went bad. They share a moment of laughter but Owen still shoos her away making Paige storm off angrily. Owen then goes inside. His grandmother got concerned over his behavior but he said its no big deal, but just then the doorbell rings and Owen opens it since he thinks its Paige but it turns out to be his former friends. They come in and are given Grandma Betty's famous spaghetti. Betty is suspicious over why they would return and plays dumb asking them if they were going to a dance. They believe it spilling certain details about the mission thinking she would not understand anyway. Sal, Big Jon, and Dom leave making Owen come with them. As Owen sees his grandmother trough the window he knows that he must go with them in order of her safety. Paige then arrives at the house and is told what has happened by Owen's grandmother. She is then given her car and the location of where Owen is. Sal explains to them that they would steal consoles and all Owen would have to do is stay in the car and drive them away unless they don't come back within 5 minutes. Owen is speechless and accuses him of being heartless since he has never once tried to steal items that were to be given to children for Christmas. This makes Dom and Big Jon hesitant as they aren't comfortable either with stealing from kids but Sal intimates them to go through with it. Owen nervously sits in the car until 10 minutes pass by and they still don't come back. He then goes in to find the gang running out with the consoles. Sal then traps him inside setting of the alarm. He sits there hopeless that his life would be over and he would get caught but just then Paige arrives and they run to Grandma Betty's car to escape. Owen then drives through difficult police cars in order to reveal the 12 Street Kids as the real criminals. They eventually catch up to them and Paige throws the shoes she wearing (her best shoes) at the trunk of the boys car and head home with no police cars chasing them. When they arrive in shock of what happened Officer Monte comes to the door to arrest Owen for driving from the policies. However Grandma Betty surprisingly talks him out of it. The couple then argues and Paige once again leaves him. However, Betty convinced Owen to chase after her since she could tell Paige loves him. Owen finds her at a bus stop and gets her to take a ride home from him rather then the bus. Paige and Owen were sitting in Grandma Betty's car. Owen couldn't take his truck since he had a damaged carburetor. Owen still thinks that car still has "personality... and cargo space!" Paige said she had textbooks in her bags, and Owen messed around with her saying first she went rebel, and now she's a bookworm. Owen asked for even a little hint for what she would give him but Paige still said they talked and it shouldn't be a big deal. However Owen told her that he knows her and when she says "nothing big" she really means "this gift better be good". They both however agreed that it's the thought that counts. He told Paige that its not like the gifts would make or break their relationships but they both knew inside that the gifts are a big deal. The two then step out of the car to see a limo that screeches to a haul inches away from Owen's knees. Out of the limo steps out Cromwell. Cromwell sarcastically says that he's never saw him since he was in the backseat with a chauffeur to drive him. Cromwell then commented that Paige his flower is still trapped in dirty weeds. Owen then threatened him saying if he kept on talking then he'd wish he had a bodyguard. Paige then asked him what he's doing here, since she already told him that they have nothing between them. Cromwell then claimed that he came to expand his entrepreneurial ventures. He was planning to book a New Year's Eve cruise on the S.S. Decadence and tickets are in short supply but high demand. When the conversation was over, Cromwell bid the "common folk" couple adieu. After Paige told Owen to forget about Cromwell, they both went inside to shop for each other's gifts. Later that afternoon, Paige and Owen met in front of the mall to exchange their gifts. (Owen was surprised and thought Paige looked good back in her old dress.) It turns out both of them have sold something precious to get a gift for each other. Owen sold the truck to get Paige a choker necklace with a crystal charm shaped like a skull. Owen then admits that wealth doesn't make Paige who she is, but her own beauty and toughness. The couple then decided to quickly return their gifts to use the money for something devious. On New Year's Eve, Owen and Paige relax on the S.S. Decadence. They both laugh as they watch Cromwell at the dock complaining to a port official. The both of them then wave and tease Cromwell from the boat. As the ship sails out, Owen drew Paige close to him, and the both of them kiss earlier before the midnight countdown. In Pyramid Scheme, a conversation between Owen, Maria and Paige from the night of Homecoming is shown. Owen and Maria busted out of the dance with Maria clutching a crown that she received for just winning Homecoming Queen and trying to slow Owen down. Maria asked where he was taking her since the Homecoming Queen isn't supposed to leave the dance. Owen was about to tell her that they needed to do something more fun than Paige, but he stopped speaking when he saw her. Maria said she understood that he's trying to make "Little Miss Used-To-Be-Somebody" jealous. Paige then overheard and angrily asked Maria is she said what she thinks she said. Paige then asked Owen what he's he doing with that garbage sack. Owen is later on seen in the episode in the detention room with the Troublemakers, where he discussed the demolition of the cheerleading team, Erik's girlfriend Delilah transferring to Twin Branches, among several other topics. The Secret Life of Owen Harris is mainly centered around Owen. Owen secretly goes to Wilson High after school, as he is a part of the Wilson High wrestling team because Twin Branches does not have one. At the beginning of the episode, while the Wilson High and Twin Branches' basketball team's are in an argument, Owen demands Skazz quits ridiculing them, to which Skazz strangely obeys. Soon after, he is on the bus to the Wilson area, when a member of the basketball team, Chris, comes on too. Although acknowledge at first, Chris had actually seen Owen and tells Spencer, who automatically assumes it was to get back at Wilson High for mocking Twin Branches, but was jumped. Thus, Spencer gathers up the basketball team and goes to Wilson High with Owen and Paige, where Owen convinces to let him have a one-on-one with Skazz. Skazz and Owen stage a fight, as if there was an actual showdown between the two schools, both Skazz and Owen would get kicked off the wrestling team. All of the guys believe him, but Paige is still skeptical. In the bonus scene, a message from Branchi says everything that they have said into Branchi has been recorded worries Owen, who believes he will be exposed for being a traitor to Twin Branches. Appearance Owen has dark brown shape-up hair and brown eyes, along with a fairly brown skin color. He wears a green, blue, gray and orange-striped shirt. Personality Owen is a nice guy with a tough background having had a strict father that put large amounts of pressure on him to do well in football. He is very athletic because of joining the football team and the basketball team and he is generally understanding. In Troublemakers, Owen has commenced in being perceived as more secretive and suspicious than before. Up until the episode Dog Days, in fact, Owen kept his previous membership of the 12th Street Kids clandestine. Aside from this, he would privately leave to Wilson High, Twin Branches High's long-time enemy, for a wrestling scholarship. Relationships Romantic Interests Zoe Davis His first official friend at Twin Branches, the two have had a complicated relationship from the very start. Owen admired her kindness and loyalty towards her friends and developed a strong crush on her early in the beginning of their friendship. Their budding relationship stemmed suspicion of feelings from their friends and a threat from Nate Crawford, a jealous friend of Zoe's who liked her, but the two always denied having a crush on the other. Sam Hill, Zoe's cousin, thought Owen was sketchy since he never shared any details about his past and pushed for Zoe to ask him about it. Owen confided in her about a football accident that occurred at his last school where he tackled a player too harshly and paralyzed him. The incident scared Owen and he moved to Twin Branches for a new start. Zoe encouraged him to apologize to the guy he hurt so he can receive closure and move on with his life without being weighed down by the guilt. Zoe and Owen almost confess their feelings for each other multiple times but are stopped by the appearance of Howard, an ex-boyfriend of Zoe's who had broken up with her before moving to college. Owen remained a friend to Zoe while she got back together with Howard although he showed signs of being jealous and uncomfortable when others talked about the two of them hanging out or kissing. Growing feelings for Paige Lenx, a rival of Zoe's, Zoe starts to feel again for Owen after she and Howard decide to part ways again until she graduates high school. At the Winter Dance, Zoe attempts to tell Owen how she feels about him when they are interrupted by Paige. Zoe is left alone crying. In the season 6 finale, Graduation Stories, Owen debates all day what to put in her yearbook as his parting words. In the end, Owen tells Zoe that she has been there for him since day one and he treasures her friendship. He tells her he loves her and they hug, signifying their mutual interest in staying just friends. Paige Lenx Owen doesn't really like Paige when he first meets her. Everything is about her and popularity. He defends Zoe when she is nasty towards her. When Zoe and Paige are competing for social chair Owen doesn't like Paige, until the very end. When Howard comes back and Owen is jealous of Zoe he invests time in Paige. The teacher assigns them lab partners, and the two develop a liking towards others. They end up kissing. When they discuss the kiss they get into an argument, and argue the kiss meant nothing to them. But then Paige buys him new shoes because Spencer told Paige he needed new basketball shoes. When Paige invites Owen to a "party" for Thanksgiving he accepts. When he gets there he calls Zoe because there is no music or naked guys running around. He asks her if she knew about the party. She says no and in the background Paige's maid says"Your boyfriend is here Paige". At this time Zoe wants to date Owen. He hangs up and Paige comes out. He asks what's going on and she says its dinner for Thanksgiving. He threatens to leave if she doesn't tell him three things she likes about him. She says" Your hot, nice and funny, oh and you are a pretty good kisser too:)". In the break up. Owen apologizes to Paige and tells her that he still cares about her and then they kiss. Since then their relationship is complicated. Although they still care for one another, they still act like they don't get along, but behind the scenes it still looks like they do. In The Unusual Suspects, Paige and Owen rendezvous with the lights off and the episode ends with them kissing in the restroom. Wanting to keep their reunion and relationship a secret, Owen attends Homecoming with Maria while Paige goes with her ex-boyfriend, Lee. The two spend much of the dance trying to make the other jealous. Owen is oblivious to how bad her date with Lee was until she tells him in the Getaway when Paige reveals that she is unhappy with how secretive they have to keep their relationship. In Christmas Stories, Owen gets Paige a skull necklace. However, because Paige sold all of her rebel clothes for her present for Owen, she returns to her original appearance, thus making Owen's present pointless. Although, they both later exchange their gifts for a day on the cruise ship, the S.S. Decadence. In Pyramid Scheme, in a flashback of just after Maria was crowned Homecoming Queen, Owen and Maria busted out of the dance, as Maria tried to slow Owen down. Maria asked where he was taking her since the Homecoming Queen isn't supposed to leave the dance. Owen was about to tell her that they needed to do something more fun than Paige, proving that he was jealous. In The Secret Life of Owen Harris, Owen and Paige have a study date which easily goes off-task after which Paige notices that Owen is limping and winces from a simply poke. Soon after, they are in a car to Wilson High, as Paige and the basketball team believes Owen was jumped by Wilson High and so Owen is forced to stage a fight with Skazz to trick the team. While the basketball team falls for it, Paige is doubtful, but nonetheless assures Owen that he can tell her anything. They go out for pizza afterwards. Friends Ben Kale His first male friend at Twin Branches, Ben and Owen are first introduced on his first day of school shortly after getting into an argument with Nate Crawford in the hallway. The two quickly became best friends along with Ben's friend Spencer and all three decide to join the basketball team together in Basketball Tryouts. Ben also goes out of his way multiple times within the seasons to help Owen sort out his feelings for Zoe Davis and Paige Lenx, assisting him in breaking into Monarch Prep to visit Paige whom Ben has shown a dislike towards due to her poor treatment of people around her. Spencer Cooper During his first year at Twin Branches, Owen became best friends with Spencer and Ben. Before joining the basketball team together in season two, Owen first got to know Spencer after trying out for a position on the football team after being recruited by Spencer. The two share a mutual dislike for Nate Crawford and spent all of Troublemakers together in the Troublemakers program. Rivalries Dom Prior to making new friends at Twin Branches, Owen attended Pinecrest where he had a bad reputation for creating trouble with his gang, The 12th Street Kids. Owen, Big Jon, Dom, Sal and the other members would go around smashing mailboxes and spraying graffiti. Owen was able to escape them and this negative influence when he transferred to Twin Branches, hoping for a new start away from them and his football incident. When he is reunited with them in Dog Days, Dom and the rest of the group are offended when he refuses to rejoin the gang and cause trouble like old times. Dom is scene in the bonus scene of The Fashionista. Owen is out later that night walking Hamlet home when Dom appears with a baseball bat. He invites Owen out to cause some mischief with him and the rest of 12th Street Kids but Owen rejects the offer. Dom leaves after commenting that Owen might find himself interested one day. In the bonus scene of The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter, He is at a bus stop, and claims to his friend Mike/Big Jon that Owen became a softy. They agreed that they're going to teach him a real lesson - at the "Lame Harvest Festival" Owen is planning on going to. In The Float, Owen is faced with the 12th Street Crew. Owen approaches them and asks what they are doing at the festival. Dom responds by asking if that is how he greets his old friends. Owen pulls them aside to a small alley. Owen asks them what they want from him. When Dom and Big Jon sound suspicious it gets worse when Big Jon reaches his hand and shoves Owen back. Dom eventually responds by saying the reason they want him is that they want him to drive for a score. Owen interrupts by leaving but then Big Jon grabs him and they get into a fight, which Owen wins. Dom then brings up a "Plan B" since he said no. Dom threatened him by saying "You refuse, we make you regret refusing". In The Unusual Suspects, the Troublemakers suspect that Dom was a possibly saboteur of the float. Arriving at the body shop twenty minutes later, Dom and Big Jon begin to tease Owen for bringing Allison along to talk to them. Sal During Owen's time at Pinecrest High, Sal and Owen were both committing a crime, which Sal was end up caught and sent to prison for, while Owen managed to escape. Since then, Sal has held a grudge and resents Owen for this. As pay back, Owen is forced to help them on their mission to steal game consoles at a warehouse. Sal subsequently traps him in the warehouse and triggers the alarm, framing Owen as the bad guy. Cromwell Von Toosh Cromwell and Owen mutually dislike each other, as they both fought for Paige's affections in The Debutante Dance, Part 1 and 2. Nate Crawford From the start of when Owen transferred from Pinecrest High to Twin Branches High, Nate was after Owen for liking Zoe. Nate payed Wes to hack into his records from Pinecrest High and found out Owen injured a player on the field. Later on, in season 3 of A New Start, The Dance Dilemma, it is revealed that Nate payed Wes to tell Zoe that Owen and Paige like each other, much to Zoe's dismay. Age Owen's age has never been spoken about, however when he first came to Twin Branches, he had already spent at least one year in high school. Owen mentioned in The Date that he was applying for scholarships, meaning he was a Junior in Year 5 and is now a Senior, indicating that he is 17-18 years old. Trivia *Adopts a dog in Dog Days and names him Hamlet. *He appeared in High School Story along with Kimi. *Owen's encounter with Zoe Davis, Ben Kale and Nate Crawford are all similar to John Johnson's experience; the "Beth" in Owen's first day was Zoe; the "Howard" was Ben; and the "Adam" was Nate. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Basketball Team Members Category:Football Team Category:Popular Category:In A Relationship Category:12th Street Kids Category:Jock Category:Protagonist Category:Transported Characters Category:New Generation Category:Troublemaker